Siempre mío, siempre tuyo
by Clau Hatake
Summary: One shot, yaoi..... Naruto nos relata una pequeña partecita de lo que ha sido su vida al lado de su amor.


**Ok... Este one-shot es acerca de una pareja poco común, pero que en lo personal me parece que es muy linda y lastimosamente hay poquitos fics de ellos, por eso yo he decidido hacer mi contribución y presentarles esta pequeña narración, que en realidad no es la gran cosa, pero que está hecha con mucho cariño, espero les guste.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Estamos solos, únicamente nos ilumina la luz de la luna colándose por la ventana de nuestra habitación; me encuentro amándote una vez más, recorro tu cuerpo con mis manos hambrientas de ti, mi boca tiene sed de tus besos y mis deseos de ti parecen insaciables... Creo que a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos no tienes idea de cuanto te amo.

Te encuentras tendido boca abajo sobre nuestra cama, sólo gimes mi nombre mientras beso con devoción cada parte de tu espalda, llego a esa parte donde tienes la cicatriz que te causó Mizuki cuando intentabas defenderme, me detengo un momento a admirarla y la recorro suavemente con mis dedos para después depositar muchos besos sobre ella; no sabes cuanto aprecio esa cicatriz y lo hago porque me recuerda que tu me has amado desde siempre, que creíste en mi cuando nadie lo hacía... Pensar en eso me hace inmensamente feliz.

Creo que me dejé llevar mucho tiempo por mis pensamientos porque con una voz grave y rasposita provocada por la excitación me pides que continúe; no me lo pienso ni siquiera un segundo y nuevamente comienzo a acariciarte y a llenarte de besos... -Naruto-. Has gemido mi nombre. -Tómame ya-. Me pides casi suplicante, no te haré esperar más vida mía, una vez más te haré mío... Adoro ser uno contigo.

Te volteo y tú me miras con esos hermosos ojos negros, los cuales me gritan que te tome a la voz de ya, te ofrezco tres de mis dedos para que los ensalives, una vez que están lo suficientemente empapados los dirijo a tu entrada para prepararte, sé que esta no es nuestra primera vez, pero me gusta ser dulce contigo... Tú te lo mereces todo.

Levanto tu pierna para hacerme el acceso más fácil, aprovecho para acariciarla y siento como vibras por ese contacto de tu piel con la mía. Lentamente comienzo a introducirme en ti y tus gemidos y los míos se intensifican un poco más... Sigues siendo tan estrecho como la primera vez, aún no me creo que te hayas guardado tanto tiempo para mí, pero es así... Siempre has sido mío y yo siempre he sido tuyo, no podría ser de otra manera, nos pertenecemos irremediablemente.

Mis embestidas son cada vez más fuertes, estoy tocando ese punto exacto que te hace enloquecer y vibrar... Puedo sentirlo, estamos cerca de alcanzar el cielo una vez más.

Cuando llegamos al clímax yo grito tu nombre. -¡¡Oh, Irukaaaaa!!-. Y tú gritas el mío. -¡¡Ahhhhh, Narutooooo!!-.

Ambos terminamos jadeantes y sudorosos, pero sin duda alguna nos sentimos plenos, puedo atreverme a decir con toda seguridad que no nos falta nada para ser completamente felices. Te tomo entre mis brazos y te estrecho fuertemente contra mí, tú me besas con toda la ternura que te caracteriza y yo me quedo flotando en las nubes... Llevamos tantos años juntos y aún puedes sorprenderme con esos detalles que tanto amo de ti.

Sigo acariciándote sutilmente, me gustan estos momentos en los que los dos nos quedamos en silencio y únicamente nos dedicamos a sentirnos y a amarnos con el alma. De repente te separas de mi abrazo y te pones de pie, yo te pongo mi típica carita de "no entiendo nada" y tú sólo me sonríes con dulzura antes de decirme: -Ahora vuelvo cariño, iré a ver que no hayamos despertado a nuestros pequeños con los gritos que inevitablemente se nos escapan-.

Es cierto, nuestros niños duermen en el cuarto contiguo al de nosotros y a pesar de que hemos puesto un práctico jutsu de silencio para que los gemidos que dejamos salir no se cuelen hasta allí, nunca está demás ir a verificar que continúan teniendo un sueño placentero.

Sin poder evitarlo te sigo y me quedo parado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de nuestros hijos, veo consternado como arropas nuevamente a Minato, ese lindo pequeñín siempre termina lanzando sus sábanas a un lado de la cama y a ti te preocupa que luego pueda resfriarse... Sí, esa es la típica preocupación de un papá tan dedicado y amoroso como tu.

Ahora veo como te diriges a la cama de nuestra pequeña Harukichi y depositas un beso en la frente de la hermosa princesita que kami-sama nos regaló... ¡Cielos!, ella es tan parecida a ti físicamente, tiene tus hermosos cabellos castaños y tus brillantes ojos negros, pero sin duda alguna tiene mi carácter, es hiperactiva y algo revoltosa... Justo como lo era yo cuando tenía su edad.

En cambio nuestro querido Minato es físicamente idéntico a mi, hasta tiene las marquitas de mis mejillas, sin embargo afortunadamente ha heredado tu carácter; es un jovencito tranquilo, correcto y muy educado, tiene vueltas locas a todas las niñas de Konoha, incluidas entre ellas a la hija de Sasuke-teme y Neji, a lo mejor después resulta algo entre ellos, pero a como es de celoso el baka ese, capaz y luego quiere castrar a mi hijito…. No, primero lo castro yo a él.

¡¡Ahhhhh!! Cómo quiero a nuestros hijos, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, has sabido educarlos perfectamente bien, estoy seguro de que algún día serán grandes ninjas e indudablemente alguno de ellos llegará a ser Hokage como yo, o eso espero... Cabe la posibilidad de que los chibis tengan otras metas en sus vidas y yo respetaré sus decisiones.

¡Que bello te ves cuando estás con nuestros hijos dattebayo!, te amo mucho ttebayo.

Mi delfín, nuestro amor ha brincado cada obstáculo que se le ha impuesto, desde el hecho de que al principio no todos vieron bien nuestra relación por los dos ser hombres, hasta que tú eres mayor que yo, es por eso que lo valoro y lo guardo como lo más sagrado que poseo.

Iruka, tú me impulsaste para lograr mis metas y mis sueños, me ayudaste con tus palabras y tu compañía para que me convirtiera en Hokage; si hice que Sasuke-teme volviera a Konoha fue porque tú nunca me dejaste desfallecer en mi intento de traer de regreso a mi mejor amigo... Te juro que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti dattebayo, gracias por amarme.

¡Por Kami!, una vez más me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos, no se en que momento dejaste la cama de Harukichi y llegaste a mi lado, estás viéndome con esa dulzura que me vuelve loco, me tomas de la mano y me dices: -Volvamos a la cama, mañana tiene muchas cosas que hacer Hokage-sama-. Yo me dejo guiar por ti, pero de repente paro en seco y te abrazo por detrás, te susurro un te amo y tú me lo respondes con un apasionada beso... Adoro el sabor de tus labios.

-Vamos a dormir amor-. Me dices con ternura, nuevamente te sigo y volvemos a nuestra acogedora habitación, ya en la cama nos abrazamos y nos rendimos al sueño, yo me duermo pensando que mañana será otro día y estoy seguro de que será maravilloso porque tú estarás a mi lado.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué dicen¿Les gustó¿Me regalan un review?... Espero que si.**

**Nos leemos pronto, ciao.**


End file.
